


Blake Bellaroacha Oviposition Fic

by faolan228



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, F/F, Oviposition, This is a joke you guys, ZIKKA ZIKKA ZIKKA, cockroach blake, giant insect sex, pizza peel productions presents, please don’t assume I’m a fetishest creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faolan228/pseuds/faolan228
Summary: Yang decides its time to start a family with her lover, the giant cockroach known as Blake.





	Blake Bellaroacha Oviposition Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Turn back now. Seriously. This was a joke that went too far

The summer night was still and silent, save for the low hum of the cicadas. It seemed as if the very air was humming with the low sounds of bugs in the throes of mating season. That knowledge made Yang press her thighs close together, already slick and sticky from her earlier bout of self love. 

She’d known for hours what tonight would bring, and she resisted the urge to reach down and touch herself again, flesh already oversensitive. It wouldn’t be good to tire herself out. Best save some energy for the breeding Blake was about to put her through. 

“ZIKKA ZIKKA ZIKKA!” Yang turned toward the loud chittering. Blake stood in the doorway in all her giant cockroach glory, antenna flitting wildly as she took in the sight of a naked Yang and the scent of her cum. 

“Welcome home, darling!” Yang greeted her with open arms, and Blake threw herself into them, snuggling her human girl into the bed. Blake snapped her large mandibles, playfully chewing at Yang’s hair. The blonde laughed, breathless and loved. Her lover had a bite force 50x that of her own body weight, yet she was always so gentle with Yang. That’s why Yang trusted her to play with her precious blonde locks. That’s why Yang trusted her with everything.

Blake’s many legs ticked Yang’s sides, and she squirmed, helpless against her lover’s weight but feeling safer than she ever had in her life. She peered into those large, shiny, all seeing compound eyes, and saw herself reflected a hundred times over. Because they were compound eyes. Blake is an insect. 

Yang reached up, trailing metal fingers along Blake’s glossy, black carapace. She lingered on the scar there, where the stag beetle known as Adam Taurus had stabbed Blake. Years ago, in Beacon, Yang had just been a young girl, and Blake had just been in that awkward phase between nymph and adult roach, but that one night sealed them together forever. 

Now she had no fear of her metal fingers scratching Blake’s carapace. Glossy and tougher than steel, it was a testament to her lover’s strength and growth. Of her virility. 

“I knew, even back then,” she whispered. “I knew, even though we were so young. When I charged in to protect you. I had to. I knew in that very moment, I wouldn’t want to bear any eggs that weren’t yours, Blake.”

“Zikka!” Blake chittered. 

“That’s right baby,” she cooed. “We’re old enough, established enough...this mating season, no need to pull out. I want your eggs.” 

Blake stared at her, stunned. This was it. They were finally going to start their family. Opening up her mandible, her proboscis rolled forth, and she touched it to Yang’s lips, begging her for a kiss. 

Yang eagerly sucked her lover’s feeding tube into her mouth. Blake could not spit into her mouth, but this was just as good. She hummed, rolling her tongue around her and staring at her with half lidded eyes. 

Eyes that suddenly blew wide as she felt something long, firm, and sticky poking at her inner thigh.

The vent in Blake’s abdomen had opened up, her ovipositor sliding out and seaking Yang’s wet warmth. It was slick with Blake’s self lubricant, and the base was heavy, heftier than it usually was when they made love. 

Egg laden, dozens of potential babies waiting at the base of Blake’s shaft to be deposited into Yang. The thought sent another rush of wetness surging forth. The giant roach buzzed in excitement, jogging her hips forward. Her strange, flat ended tip caught against Yang’s lower lips. The heat of it made Yang squeal around the proboscis in her mouth, and Blake thrust home, aided by Yang’s earlier cum. 

Using all six legs to hold her lover down, Blake set out at a wild pace. Yang could take it, Yang craved it, and the brutal pace would force the eggs up Blake’s shaft and into her. One front leg held Yang’s hands above her head, another had her by the chin and forced her to maintain eye contact. “Zikka!” Blake chirped commandingly. She wanted to see every moment of pleasure etched on the blonde’s face.

Her bottom two legs held a vice grip on Yang’s thighs, positioning her just so. This would not only ensure a successful deposit of eggs, but also made sure that Yang was at the correct angle to feel every single ridge and flair Blake’s egg shaft could rub into her inner walls.

Blake’s last two legs gripped Yang by the hips, basically throwing the girl into the roach’s lap with every thrust. “Zikka,” she snarled. “Zikka zikka zikka!”

“Yes!” Yang wailed. “Give it to me! Up in me! All up in me!”

Finally, the first egg was coming. Yang tensed, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. She could feel it, traveling up the shaft that was plundering her depths. Blake stilled for a moment, the odd, flat tip of her shaft kissing Yang’s cervix. The egg, soft and jelly like, slipped into her. She screamed, pussy clamping down on her roach lover as an orgasm like no other ripped through her whole body. 

Blake chittered. She liked that, eh? With a grunt, the roach managed several more, but Yang was strangling her meat, squeezing down so tightly that it was getting harder and harder to deposit with each egg. 

Blake opened her carapace slightly, and let her wings buzz.

Beneath her, Yang howled as her pleasure increased tenfold.

The buzzing was causing the ovipositor in her to vibrate.

Blake was stunned. She’d only done that to cool herself off, as the effort was overheating the young roach. This was an unexpected, but rather delightful, turn of events. 

“Zikka!” she crowed. 

Dazed, delighted, and full of Blake’s love, Yang groaned as another egg slipped into her. This was gonna be one hell of a night.


End file.
